


sugary sweet

by georgiehensley



Series: the one where nolan is wade's sugar daddy [2]
Category: Ready Player One (2018), Ready Player One - Ernest Cline
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Coital, This ship needs more love, i don't wanna write all the fic for this ship but i will if i have to, nolan is secretly a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: for a man with so much power and influence in the world, nolan sorrento is surprisingly sweet when he’s coming down from that post-coital high.or, a few moments of sweetness during a night wade and nolan spend together.





	sugary sweet

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly wanted to write some borderline smut for these two ('cause i don't write the full-on stuff), but i just couldn't do it, so this came out instead. nolan's a gentle, kind lover, i'm sure of it. i also think i might of accidentally discovered the adorable side to this ship. oops?
> 
> (also, any thoughts on a ship name, fellow shippers? i've got nothing.)

for a man with so much power and influence in the world, nolan sorrento is surprisingly sweet when he’s coming down from that post-coital high. wade lies beneath him, completely spent, chest rising and falling with his shorter breaths. nolan trails kisses down that chest, all while repeatedly telling wade how good he was, how well he took it.

“stop,” wade whines just as nolan starts peppering kisses around his navel, seeming to threaten to dip lower. “no more. i can’t go any more.”

“says the man thirty years my minor,” nolan says, lifting his head to smirk up at wade. wade only rolls his eyes and nudges him with his foot.

“i’m tired,” he says. nolan sighs, crawling up so his head hovers right above wade’s.

“i know, baby,” he says, ducking down to kiss him. “you did so well.” wade smiles, hands coming up to card his fingers through nolan’s greying hair, pulling him down for another kiss.

“mm, sleep,” wade says, turning his head when nolan attempts to deepen the kiss. nolan sighs over-exaggeratedly, giving wade’s ear a small nip before he settles down next to him, pulling him close.

“‘night, wade,” he says, brushing a kiss against the younger man’s forehead.

“mm, goodnight,” wade says back, tucking his head under nolan’s chin.


End file.
